


Only With You it Feels Right

by PsylanceSimons



Series: Venting [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara doesn't know how to react to other people, especially when they try to get closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only With You it Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat a true story.

Murasakibara didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to react. He knew the guy for a while now, but he didn’t like where it was going. He was just watching TV with him when he scooted closer, and closer. Murasakibara was worried he wasn’t giving him enough room – he took up almost the entire couch. 

Murasakibara tried to scoot away, but the guy threw an arm over the couch and over his shoulders. Murasakibara shrugged it off. Maybe he was just comfortable like that. 

Murasakibara wondered if the guy had any food. 

He was just about to ask when the guy started to strike up a conversation. Murasakibara didn’t care. He just wanted to watch TV and eat. Was that too much to ask? That’s what they said they were going to do. 

Murasakibara didn’t try to talk too much to him. He mainly paid attention to the TV, but he could feel the other guy’s stare on him. It made his skin crawl. 

The guy didn’t say anything for a while. Murasakibara couldn’t be happier. But then he placed a hand on his leg. Murasakibara was about to ask when he was doing, then the guy lean upward. Was he going to kiss him? Really? Wait, what?

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Murasakibara didn’t react. He didn’t say anything. He just shrugged. He didn’t know what was happening. Why was this guy suddenly kissing him? It felt so wrong. It was weird. He didn’t like it. 

It felt different. He felt hollow. Whenever he did this sort of thing with Himuro, it felt nice. It felt familiar and he liked it. He liked Himuro. 

But this? This was scary. He didn’t like it. But he didn’t know how to push away. 

The guy was pushing him back against the couch. He was climbing on top of him. What was happening?! 

Murasakibara’s phone went off and he pulled away. He looked down at it to see it was Himuro. 

_Are you doing okay?_ It read.

He made sure the guy couldn’t see it. 

“I have to go,” he said, pushing the guy off him and toward the door. He didn’t wait for him to respond. He was already out the door. 

Himuro was standing there, phone in hand. 

Murasakibara’s brow knit. What was he doing here? How did he know?

Himuro smiled. “I just knew you would need me.”

Murasakibara didn’t question it. He just grabbed a part of his sweater and lowered his head. He didn’t know why but he was on the brink of tears. Why was he getting emotional? God, why was he acting like this? He didn’t like it.

“It’s okay,” Himuro said as he placed a hand on his head. 

That did it in for him. The tears started to flow down his face. Himuro’s smile only widened. As he led Murasakibara away, he kept repeating soothing words to him. He wrapped a hand around Murasakibara’s waist and they kept walking.

Murasakibara wasn’t intimidated by that touch. He didn’t feel strained when by him. He felt safe. He felt at home. 

Why was it with everyone else, physical touch felt wrong. It felt like it burned on his skin. If everyone else was fire, Himuro was the healing waters. With a single touch, Murasakibara would immediately feel better. Why was that? 

“It’s okay,” Himuro kept repeating. And Murasakibara was beginning to believe those words.


End file.
